Happily Ever After
by bell.esque
Summary: SasuSaku for jillyy. 'It's not perfect, but it's her happily ever after.'


**Title:**Happily Ever After

**Author:**Kikoru Sijan

**Dedication:**jillyy for Christmas. Happy holidays:) And you are really nice and awesome, so you deserve this. Well, you deserve_better_. xD

**Pairing/Friendships:**SasuSaku, Team 7!friendship

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto_.

Hope you guys enjoy! It's a little bit different from my usual writing.

* * *

_i. afternoon_

She sits by the window drinking tea today, like always, because she has to drink afternoon tea. She watches as the breeze flows through the window like some invisible thread, moving her hair in one fluid motion and making her face feel this wonderful refreshment. It reminds her how much she wants to leave and be free again, and she can, she knows it but every time she hears their voices

_("Sakura-chan! Be safe, we'll be back soon!" "Hn, don't get yourself killed.")_

she can't really do anything but what they say. She loves them to death, so she'll listen to them.

_(But she wants to fly away like the ravens and crows, mocking her with their cawing before disappearing into the heavenly fluff-balls in the sky.)_

She feels grateful to have them, because they've been through so much together, and they are _her_ boys. Forever and ever until the end of the world, and even after, because she knows they'll be there with her no matter what

_(and she will do the same)_

so she feels reassured. But she can't help but laugh at their ridiculousness whenever she drinks her daily tea.

They let her do her own missions, but they won't let her pour her own tea.

_("You'll get burned, seeing as you can barely even walk without tripping, Sakura. Let me do it.")_

They let her heal her own fatal wounds and gashes in the stomach, but they absolutely cannot accept it when she gets a purple-blue colored knee.

_("Sakura-chan, who did that to you?! I'll kill them!")_

They let her take her shift overnight when they have to sleep on missions, but they won't let her stay out for dinner without them, even with girls.

_("You. Are. Staying. Here. Even if it's all girls." "Yea! Who knows, maybe a perv like Ero-sennin will show up!")_

She loves them and their, sometimes subtle or extreme, caring. And she knows she can never let go of them, because then she will surely die without another cheery smile and cliché pick-up line or a sexy smirk and some sarcastic and dark-humored comment.

_(Because they are parasites that are now stuck onto her after their separation)_

She asks herself if she is too dependent, but she thinks, maybe not, because like the clouds, she drifts along by herself. She knows how to support herself, she knows how to do everything alone.

_(But she'll merge together with them eventually.)_

_ii. evening_

This night she is at a dinner, a formal one at that. She doesn't like them, because she is in an itchy, sparkly, uncomfortable

_(beautiful, red, elegant, and absolutely gorgeous)_

dress. She scrunches up her nose, ready to sneeze, when she smells the pepper that she spills over the table, hearing the person across just sigh and shake his head before a waiter comes over and cleans the mess up.

_("Sakura, try to be a little bit more careful, will you? I'll have to pay extra." "Sasuke-kun, you're such a cheapskate! You're insanely rich, and you can buy all the shoes in the world for me, which you will do, yet you won't tolerate—" "Sakura, you know that won't happen.")_

She can't believe the dinner, because everything is way out of her income. She can't buy anything, and she is hopelessly lost, because all the complicated French names like _Andouillette_ and _Choux à la Crème _she doesn't know at _all_ what she's gotten herself into.

_("Um, Sasuke-kun, I can't read..." "Don't worry, I'll take care of it.")_

She wants to call this a date, but her dearest will not accept this, even if he_does_ accept that he is now hers to keep, though he prefers it the other way around. Both are glad the fangirls have stayed away, but she just completely melts when she hears his sultry voice slur out something in fluent French before handing the both menus to the smiling

_(annoying, flirtatious, slutty)_

waitress, who tucks her hair behind her hair and stares at them for about two minutes before he shoos her away.

_("Can you leave now? We want some privacy." "Oh, yea, uh, sure.")_

Their food comes and it is absolutely fantastic. It makes her want to eat everything on the menu and hug him to bits because this is the best dinner she has ever had.

_(She still prefers his cooking, because that is _perfect.)

She finishes her chocolate flavored desert with a satisfied grin, and she is glad to see him chuckling at the ridiculous smudge of chocolate syrup all over her face as she tries to wipe it off.

_(She can't help but feel so lucky as to catch him smiling and laughing so much. It's not high and cheery like Naruto. It is deep and velvety and maybe even sadistic, but she thinks it's probably the most beautiful thing she's ever heard in her life.)_

_iii. night_

She knows he's there tonight, because she hears him enter the room, trying to be quiet and not wake her up, even though he always does, even with his stealthy skills. He is not a bad ninja, but she feels him there all the time, and she wants him with her.

_(He knows she is awake, because she'll blink and her bright viridian eyes will look at him for a little bit before they close again.)_

When he takes a quick shower and slips into the bed next to her, she feels a lot warmer all of a sudden, and she takes the opportunity to cuddle up into a ball and hug him, because he hasn't been back in days

_(and she misses him so much every time)_

so he gives her a quick peck on her forehead and strokes her soft, pink hair continuously. She sighs and she hears his breathing even and calm, his chest rising and falling against her back. He holds tight onto her shirt

_(because he doesn't want to loose her, ever, ever, _ever.)

and she snuggles in a little closer to get more comfortable. He grunts when her hair brushes against his cheek and tickles his face, causing her to giggle to herself. She shakes, but afterwards, she turns to hug him and bury her head in his damp, dark hair, the water droplets tickling her and flying onto her cheeks.

_(He doesn't mind, and he lets her rest there until she decides the water is too cold and crawls back into her arms_.)

Finally, she drifts off to sleep, holding onto him tightly as his grip does not loosen on her shirt. Because they want to cling onto each other forever.

_(She knows he has to go on another mission tomorrow, but she doesn't ever try to stop him from completing his job, because she has to do hers, too.)_

_iv. early morning_

When she cracks her eyes open and the rays of sunlight hit her porcelain skin, she isn't surprised to find a cold spot next to her. She smiles because today is a sunny day, which will mean good weather for their mission. She wishes them luck all the time, and she prays when she has time. He always leaves her a note on the desk, making sure to pick out words that he does not want to say

_("Thank you...Sakura.")_

to her. He is always considerate, and she always reads his notes and keeps them in a special drawer before getting up

_(Because she's so scared he'll be gone forever, and she wants to have something that will remind her of him.)_

to get dressed and start on her busy day at the hospital. His small little letters are important, and sometimes it almost makes her laugh. But she knows he is not trying to be funny, but his love is sweet but subtle. Ino doesn't understand, because the blonde demands affection

_("Forehead, I can't believe he neglects you so much." "He doesn't, he's just busy!")_

all the time. However, she is different. She know he is sometimes less romantic than other boys, but when he makes an effort, he is the sweetest puddle of sexy goo she ever set eyes on. He knows sometimes he completely ignores pointless holidays

(_"Ino, why must I buy her an excessive amount of gifts every Valentine's Day when I already spoil her to death everyday?" "I don't see you spoiling forehead!" "Well, you obviously haven't seen her closet dedicated solely to her shoes.") _

but he always makes up for them in one way or another. She doesn't want him to change, and she is content with her life. The sun reminds her how everyday is another day she'll wait, because she'll wait forever for him to come back so she can kiss him and say another _I love you_, even though he already knows this much.

_(It's not perfect, but it's her happily ever after.)_


End file.
